Be Careful of What You Say/Transcript
Note: some curse words are censored due to the show being rated TV-PG-DV (Grandpa Max is fixing his Rustbucket, when suddenly someone hits their head, it was Eric) Eric: Oh s**t! Motherf**k- (Max has a look with an eyebrow raised) (Then, everyone is having a picnic, when suddenly Eric trips a smoothie Ben doesn't like that he poured in after tasting it, which disgusts him, as Eric got up, he gets angry again) Eric: Ben, you son of a b***h, why did you do that?!! Ben: Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry, but attitude!!! Eric: I don't give a f**k about your s**t! (As Ben and Eric are arguing while Kyra and Gwen holding their arms and Ash keeping them seperated, Max has another look) (Later, Eric tries to concentrate learning new spells, when suddenly Hopgoblin pounces around and then hops Eric's head causing him to accidentally spill a potion in the pot, as he tries repeatedly to grab it, he successfully touches it with a sigh of relief, only for him to drop it when Hopgoblin shouts sorry to him causing him to drop it, which makes a big explosion, as everyone is covered in smoke and dust) Hopgoblin: Me sorry, Eric, me didn’t mean- Eric: Oh for f**k's sake you little brown bastard, do you f**k people have any s**t thing to do? Ash: Hey, Hop tried to apologize, don't be such as a jackass about it! Eric: I'm being a Foul Mouthed Fool. Ben: Yeah, a real motherf**kin one! How the f**k are you so irrated? Eric: Gee, Ben, nice for you to not only inherit magic, BUT MY GODDAMN CURSING!!!! Ben: Oh gee, some bastard of a descendent I have! Gwen: Will you shut the hell up? God, it's like I’m surrounded by freakin idiots!! Misty: You don't have to say such language, you b***h! Gwen: Hey!! May: Well she does have a point, why can't you be less of a d**k to your cousin, while Kory is nice to Ben! Ben: Thank you!! Eric: SHUT THE F**K UP!!! Ben: YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! Ash: EVERYONE BREAK THE GODDAMN ARGUMENT UP!!!! Gwen: WHO THE HELL DIED AND MADE YOU THE DAMN BOSS?? Huh? Misty: THAT'S MY GODDAMN HUSBAND YOU'RE TALKING TO, B***H!!!!! Gwen: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! May: YOU TRY SHUTTING THE HELL UP!!!! Eric: Why? does it hurt when I sing Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastar-- Max: I WANT EVERYONE TO STOP CURSING AND SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW! (Everyone is shocked at Grandpa Max's uproar) Grandpa Max: Lately, I've been hearing everyone cursing with their filthy mouths, and whenever I'm quiet, I hear outroars or cussing! Ben: Grandpa, you curse in your time. Grandpa Max: That's only for a war, Ben, you don't have to learn any language, especially you Gwen, you're both 18 years old, you need to grow up! Eric: How the- Grandpa Max: Eric!, you need to be careful of what you have to say too, as of this moment, no one is to curse, because if you one of you kiss your mothers with those filthy mouths, I'm gonna buy a bar of soap and wash them before you do!!! You got it? (Everyone nods) Grandpa Max: Good, now we're driving to Downtown Sarcania, there we'll be no cursing in this vehicle. or else... (Ben has a daydream sequence where he is sent by Grandpa Max to Area 51 where he is being experimented with his omnitrix. He gets so frightened, he screams as reality comes back in) Ben: Not the Anal Probing!!! Grandpa Max: Ben, for the last time, you are not going to be sent to a lab! But you'll be cleaning the castle kitchen if this continues! Ben: Quick question, Grandpa. How do we not curse? Grandpa Max: That's easy, Ben, sometimes when you feel prepared to curse, you need to either count to 10, or punch a pillow, anything. Ben: What about the milder words like "damn", "hell", or "crap"? Grandpa Max: Take it easy, you know, Your Grandmother would've put soap in your Father's mouth for it. Ben: Damn! Grandpa Max: Alrighty, you really need to let your stress out! Use Four Arms or something and punch that boxing bag I gave you last year! Ben: Alright... (Slaps omnitrix and turns into Four Arms, he begins to punch the bag and begins to daydream about language) (Max hears Ben yelling while punching, he sighs and looks at his clock, it's 2:00pm) Max: (whispers) There's only one thing left to do... (Yells) Who wants ice cream? Everyone: ME!!!!! (Everyone rushes out of the Rustbucket, only for Eric to stub his foot on a rock) Eric: Ow, son of a-(Max stares at him, while Eric counts to 10) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. (Max smiles proudly) Grandpa Max: Now was that so hard? Eric: No. Grandpa Max: Good, now come on, I'll buy. Anyone know what flavors they want? (sees a flash in the distance) Oh god. XLR10: Grandpas paying for ice cream is sooo overratted. i'll show him (enters the ice cream store, which Ben's alien form frightens the manager) Manager: (Screams) You're not gonna eat me, or my ice cream! GET OUT!!! (Kicks XLR10 in the butt and lands face-down on the grass) XLR10: Geez, what is wrong with that woman? (spits out the dirt) Oh go- (notices Max looking at him) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. (Max smiles again) Max: Look, Ben, you can't go in the store when you're alien, they'll freak out. Gwen: Gee, might not be hard to be such a dumba- Max: Gwendolyn, do you want a soap ice cream for your mouth? (Gwen nervously backs away. And Ben turns back to normal) Ben: I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Max: That's okay, come on, you and I will clear this little misunderstanding! (Ben and Max go back inside the store, which causes a frightened manager to stop them) Manager: Stop! There is a scary alien trying to break in! Ben: Look, Ma’am. Maybe you don't recognize me. Manager: What are you talking about? Max: Two years ago, a 10-year old boy named Jimmy Jones leaked information about some of the aliens on the news. One of those aliens, the blue alien you encountered (puts his hand on Ben's shoulder) that was my grandson. Manager (looks at Ben's face, and then picks something out of her pocket, which was a magazine of Ben as ??? doing a hero pose): Ben Tennyson! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am a huge fan! (shakes Ben's hand) I really apologize for my stubbornness! Ben: It's fine. By the way I'm here to buy some ice cream. Manager: Anything you for you, sir, a hero like you can do anything you want! Ben: Anything? Okay, 'cuse me! (Walks outside for a moment) Okay, due to my hero status, the manager said I can do anything I want, so let's all get what we want! (Everyone runs up to the store, though they accidentally run over Ash) Ash: Ow, s- Misty: Ash Ketchum, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Ash: Sorry, babe! (Follows Misty) (Inside the store, everyone starts ordering their ice cream) Ben: I'll have Rocky Rhode Island Gwen: I'll take Lemon Lime Eric: I want Cookies and Creme, is that right? Kyra: Please, I request Chocolate Mouse Ash: Give me a chocolate chip cookie dough, and Misty wants the special. Misty: May I have a Blueberry Cobbler Brock: What's say a pretty lady can give me a hand, I'm also a hero like Ben, too, and I can- Tracey (runs over Brock): I'll take a Arctic Flurry, please! Brock: Tracey, you ba- Misty (grabs Brock's ear): Language! Remember? Brock: How long has it been since you've done that? May: I'll take Watermelon Spalsh Max: I want I'll talk your German Chocolate. Dawn: Let me have a Caramel Corn Cilan: I'll take a certain Ice Cream made from your Swedish Delights. Iris: I need a Peanut Butter Fritter. Serena: Could I have a Apple Cake. Bonnie: I want a Hawaiian Punch, and my big brother's a superhero like Ben, maybe you can serve him a lovely bride like you and- Clement (embarrassed, grabs Bonnie): Will you stop doing that? I am so sorry about her, just give me a Hawaiian Punch too. Lillie: I would like a Arctic Flurry Kiawe: I'll take What did Ash get, oh yes Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, if there enough? Sophocles: Can you feed me a Pineapple Blast Lana: One Caramel Corn, please! Mallow: And I'll have a German Chocolate. Grandpa Max: Okay, okay, okay, oh boy. Manager: Coming right up! (Cuts to them finishing their ice creams, with the manager blowing a kiss to Ben and doing a "call me" symbol, which Ben just waves at) Ben: Well, that was fun, I never thought for a minute how the manager was frightened at first, but I never thought she'd dig me. Brock and Bonnie (depressed for a moment): I sure wish she'd dig me/Clement. Clement: I told you not to embarrass me, dummy. Bonnie: How long has it been since you've been holding me back, I need a sister-in-law who knows me better, why don't you wanna get married, yet? Ash is married! Clement: That's not the point, I'm not ready for a girlfriend, yet! Bonnie: Oh, Clement, you're so full of- Clement (puts his hand on Bonnie's mouth): Don't, you want to get your mouth washed with soap? Bonnie (makes a grumpy frown): so full of beauty. Brock: And how long has it been since Misty grabbed my ear, luckily I can stretch, but I can still feel the pain from where pinches my ear. Misty: Well, this is what you get when you're always flirting with other girls. Brock: But I need someone to love and to care for and to get married to! Misty: What about Professor Ivy, was she ever a chance? (Brock starts turning blue and falls to ground holding his legs in a fetal position) Brock (coldly): Don't say that name! Ash: Oh no, not again. Tracey: Really, Misty? Ben: Do I have to know? Misty: No Ben, this always happens to Brock. Brock: I don't want to talk about it. Max: Now cheer up and get over it, next stop we're going to the What was it again, oh yes, to the fin house. Ash: Alrighty (a wasp stings him) OW! THAT LITTLE BEE B**TCH!! THAT LITTLE S**T! I'LL (long bleep) (Everyone is shocked) Max: I don't wanna do this guys, but ...what's this, a device coming from a ventriloquist vault. Misty: Mr. Tennyson? Max: It can't be...an old nemesis from the plumbers files, Ventriloquist! Not the DC one, keep an eyes on your throats, this ventriloquist wants to ruin your tongues, good thing it wasn't Ash's voice! Ben: Don't worry, Grandpa, I know one thing that doesn't talk or curse! (Slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Wildmutt) Max: Good thinking, Ben, Wildmutt's immune to Ventriloquist's tongue ruined, he won't ruin Wildmutt's tongue, because he talks like a dog. (Wildmutt growled in response, which sounds like a "Grawoo" as he and the others stop by the motor struck, where Ventriloquist is using a hearing aid like device.) Ventriloquist: Max Tennyson, one of the Plumbers, so nice to see you again! Max: Ventriloquist, It's been 48 years since I was captain, when you were a scum bag starting wars within the mafia. Ventriloquist: I was causing drama wars in New Orleans, don't you remember? It was the Year 1948, the time of your promotion as captain, and I was left to rot in a cell. Max: Just what do you want? Ventriloquist: I'm here to finish where we started. Eric: This area's off limits so go fu- Max: Eric! Ventriloquist: Oooh, someone almost said a bad word, which means one thing. (Uses a ??? to go through Eric's vocal cords, ruining his tongue) Kyra: Eric, are you alright? Eric (talks ???): what? Where am I? (Everyone is confused at what Eric is speaking in) Kyra: Honey it's me, Kyra, do you know whats doing on? Eric: Who's Kyra? (Everyone is shocked by Eric's saying) Max: This is what happens when you try to curse. (Eric flips him off, but blurred out) And if any of you also pull a hand gesture at me, I'll have to ??? (Eric puts his finger down) Ventriloquist: If anyone is using bad language, I'll have to use my ??? to go deep in your throats, ruin your tongues, and erase your memories! Wildmutt: (groans which sounds like "oh no") Ash: God, for all I know, YOU COULD BE ON STEROIDS! Ventriloquist: i know, without them, I wouldnt have my 6-pak abs. Eric: Now who in the tarnation is gonna stop him? I'm here with bunch of strangers and im supposed to be at my parents house! Hopgoblin: Eric please, you made me! (Shows a cute and guilty face) Eric: A talking frog is saying I'm his buddy, Yuck! Who would want to be friends with a stupid frog? Hopgoblin: ???. Max: Enough, Hop! You shouldnt talk to Eric right now, he doesn't remember anything, or us! Wildmutt: (writes on the ground, "Come on, I don't have much time for this!") Eric: Who's that? Some mutated dog from the laboratory? Kyra: ???. Ash: We don't have much time! Wildmutt, Palm Strike! (Wildmutt charges at Ventriloquist, with a Palm strike) Ash: Backflip! (Wildmutt backflips Ventriloquist) Roundhouse! (Wildmutt ??? Ventriloquist) Tackle! (Wildmutt tackles Ventriloquist) Stratch! (Wildmutt scratches him) Sidekick! (Wildmutt also kicks Ventriloquist in the side) GUMMI BEARS!! (cuts to Wildmutt with his hand in the vending machine, having got the Gummi Bear bag out, and puts it on Ash's hand) Ash: Yes! Dawn: Ash Ketchum, how can you eat in a time like this when you already had Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream? Ash: Well, I am still kinda hungry. Dawn: Well, you might wanna control your-- Holy MOTHERF**K! Ventriloquist: Bye Bye! Ash: Dawn, RUN! (Dawn tries to run, but Ventriloquist uses the same ??? to go through Dawn's throat, ruining her tongue, causing her to lose her memory as well) Ash: Here! (Tosses a Gummi Bear into Wildmutt's mouth, who swallows and eats it) Scooby-Snack, compliments of Warner Bros! Even though we're on a Disney network! GET HIM! (Wildmutt charges at Ventriloquist) RIGHTKICK! (Wildmutt kicks Ventriloquist in the right) BODY BLOW! (Wildmutt causes a big blow on Ventriloquist's body by his breath destroying the device) UPPERCUT! (Wildmutt uppercuts Ventriloquist in the shoulder blade) LEFTKICK! (Wildmutt kicks Ventriloquist in the left) HEADBOB! (Wildmutt grabs Ventriloquist's head and bops him) BITER! (Wildmutt bites Ventriloquist's pants) NUTKICKER! (Wildmutt kicks Ventriloquist in the nuts, causing him to groan in pain) CANNONTIME!!! (Wildmutt straps Ventrioquist in a cannon and lights it up) Ash: Double Yes! (The cannon shoots Ventrioquist into the sky) Ventrioquist: THIS ISN'T THE END OF IT! ILL GET YOU MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! Ash: So much for the yellow brick road... Dawn (confuses): Who are you people? Eric: That's what I was asking them! Dawn: Who are you? Eric: I was asking the same to you! Ben (reverts to normal): Oh great, now we have 2 casualties! Max: Not to worry, there's only one way to restore their memories, let's go. Everyone: Right! Eric and Dawn: What? Max: And no cursing in the van! Everyone (annoyed): We know! (in the van) Eric: so let me get this straight, im married to a dragon? Kyra: ???. Dawn: and I'm a Pokémon trainer? And I have a ???. Ash: Yep! Hopgoblin: Come on Eric? Remember when me nap on you hat? Eric: The only nap I remember was taking one probably by a tree. Ash: Dawn, do you remember when Piplup napped by you? Dawn: The only nap I remember was by the lake! (Ash, Kyra and Hopgoblin groan in Peanuts fashion) Hopgoblin: ???. Everyone: THAT'S RACIST!!! Note: ??? Ben: So, Grandpa, is there a way to fix their memories? Someone you know? Max: There was the one time when one of the Plumbers were affected by Ventriloquist's curse, whenever someone loses their memory from Ventriloquist's ??? going down their throat and ruining their tongue, giving them amnesia, we take them somewhere to help relieve that. Gwen: What is that Grandpa? Max: It's called ???, it's owned by ???, he has some ??? that helps bring back memories by using a person or plot of object to restore their memory. Ben: And after we're done? Max: We're going to the fin house, and continue this vacation. You're lucky I didn’t put soap in your mouths for your profanity! Ben and Gwen (in unison): All right, Grandpa. Hopgoblin: Well it could be worse? Everyone: OH, YOU BLOCKHEAD! WE MISSED THE EXIT BECAUSE OF YOU! (They finally arrive at Iron Fort Castle, where they look for the the Spellbinder stick) Ash: So, what are we doing again? Ben: we're finding that thingy to get Eric back to normal. Max: It's right here somewhere, it use to be! Ben: I found it! (Ben picks up the Spellbinder's stick) Luckily, I went through Spellbinder training! Eric: What is that? Dawn: And what are you doing with it? Ben: This! (Aims the staff at the two, making a magical flow to restore their memories) Eric: Kyra! Babe, wait a minute, I remember. Kyra: Eric, honey! Dawn: I remember everything, too! Grandpa Max: Let that be a lesson to you kids for cursing, now let's go to the Fin Store. Ben: Fin Store? Dawn: (sighs) It's that store that sells ocean and diving stuff. Ben: BUT YOURE A FREAKIN MERMAID!! WHY GO THERE? Dawn: I don't know, probably because- Wait, what? I'm not a mermaid, Misty's a mermaid, what makes you think that? Ben: Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought you were one. (They arrive at the Fin Store) (Grandpa Max solemnly walks in the fin store, ignoring the kids, as they remain calm as they try to not to say a bad word) Ben: You know, I’m actually starting to think this has been an awkward day. Ash: Well what can you expect from your grandfather being strict on cursing and all? Eric: Maybe Max's right, maybe we shouldn't curse at all, maybe I am taking things too far with my cursing. Dawn: Yeah, me too. Ben: Eric's right, from now on, we'll be great heroes with no swear mouths like good ol' Grandpa Max, who's with me? Everybody: Yay!!!! Grandpa Max: Alright, now that's enough, earlier today when Ash cursed, I had no choice but to do something, I'm going to ???, so you can ??? (Suddenly stubs his foot) Ow! My ??? Foot! More to come... Category:Transcripts